


Releasing Pressure

by Bolantric_Dreams775



Series: DB OrgyVerse [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolantric_Dreams775/pseuds/Bolantric_Dreams775
Summary: Goten called Trunks over to help him with a situation.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Son Goten, Trunks Briefs/Chi-Chi, Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Series: DB OrgyVerse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798141
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It started off as a normal day for Goten. Waking up, wolfing down breakfast in the well known saiyan fashion, but one thing was quite a bit different, his normal morning wood refused do go down! A few months ago his penis suddenly grew to a size so big it literally dragged on the ground when he tried to put it through his pants leg and poked through the top of his shirt when he tried it through that way. So he had been floating a bit above the ground and waiting for Mom to go to work and rubbing it until white stuff came out and it went down until the next day. But it had been taking longer and longer for the white stuff to come out and today it wouldn’t shoot anything but clear liquid that stained the couch; so he called the only friend he had. “Um Trunks, could you come over to my house? I need help with something and it’s easier if you come and see it...” He didn’t know how he could help, he just knew he was smarter than him so he must know a way.

"Alright Goten, I'll be there." A similar was happening to Trunks, and no amount of jerking off or pushing in Grandma Panchy was making him shoot out that white stuff. Mom didn't know what to do, and Dad wasn't any help, so he thought that he and his friend could. He flew to Goten's house, thinking of the last time they had sparred, and his penis got harder than it had ever been. He finally reached the house and knocked on the door. "Goten, it's me~"

He rushed to the door much faster than normal, his super speed making it so the door was opened before he even finished knocking. The only sight to be seen as the door was thrust open in front was a completely naked Goten with an cock pressed against his hard abs and pecs, the shaft making it so the tip reached his head and a girth more than twice as thick as his thigh. Veins bigger than most human's cocks pulsed and throbbed even as he stood before him. “Could you please help me with this? I’ve been rubbing it for hours and nothing it happening.” He took what he could of the shaft in one hand and started to stroke it slowly to show what he meant.

"Mine too." He took off the pair of underwear that was his only clothing, unleashing a similarly size cock. "Maybe if we rub them together." He pressed theirs cocks together and started rubbing them together. Streams of clear liquid were gushing from the tips, lubricating them. Goten and Trunks were moaning loudly, not caring if anyone saw or heard them. Their cocks grew harder and larger the more they stroked them together, but none of the white stuff was coming out.

For some reason, merely pressing my penis against his was making him feel really good. The heat and throbbing of their cocks against each other made a familiar white liquid pour from the top but more than ever. He couldn’t think, only moan. He felt his cock getting wetter as the liquid flowed down it and combined with the liquid from his penis. “T-Trunks! This isn’t working, have you got any other ideas?”

"I have an idea." He asked Goten to lead them to his parents' room, and found a small collection of dildos, the size and shape of a horse's cock. He placed them on the bed, and had Goten lay down as well. "I saw an old video of our dads doing something. They shot out that white stuff at the end, so it might help us." He grasped his lubed up cock and pressed it against Goten's mouth, while he did the same with Goten's cock. The two saiyan boys started blowing each other, taking as much of their monster cocks as they could. Trunks shoved two of the dildos up his and Goten's asses, preparing them for what would come later on.

Goten could only follow in a state of perpetual curiosity as Trunks led him to his Mom’s room. He pulled a bunch of weird plastic penises from my Mom’s draw and pressed him on the bed, he didn’t have time to react as he forced his already wet penis into his mouth. The salty taste made his mind go even blanker than normal and he started to lose control over his own body. He lurched his throat forward and engulfed almost half of his length down in his mouth hole, feeling every throbbing vein from below the pink tip as the shaft stretched his throat further than he thought possible, but it felt incredibly good and tasted even better; so he swirled his tongue around it to get as much as possible. The same happened as he slid his own throat down his cock, unlike Goten, he wasn’t even gagging as his hips followed the same desperate lurching as his mouth, digging his way through his wet hole as it envelops him with a foreign and incredible feeling that made him want to shoot the white stuff instantly, but he didn’t, he just thrusted his my body into his.

His cock felt even thicker than it looked. The taste was indescribable, but the salty white stuff tasted better than anything he had experienced up to this point. Trunks tried his best to not gag on his cock, but his eyes were rolling back from the stretching it was doing to his throat. He worked his tongue around the underside of the shaft, feeling every thick and throbbing vein. He worked the dildo deeper into his ass, and felt him doing the same to him. Dad and Uncle Goku were more aggressive in the video, but he and Goten were nowhere near that level of skill to do it exactly like they had done.

He could feel the dildo in his my ass press against something that made it feel incredibly good. Every second he felt a trickle of sweat fall along his saiyan muscles as pressure and pleasure build up alike. Every second he increased his movements, slapping his balls against the top of Trunks’ head with the force of his thrusts down his tight, wet throat that enveloped his cock in a soft pleasure and only gyrated the dildo harder against the right spot. The movements of Goten's own throat were even more impressive, his lips moving further up his cock as he tasted more and more of the clear liquid that made him need to taste it more. His balls slapped and pressed against his chin but he relished the feeling and didn’t stop until he felt his lips grip the base of his cock. He didn’t know what having something longer than his torso forced into him was doing but he didn’t care, and after only a few moments with my his against his pelvis; that familiar pressure and throbbing occurred. His mouth became a vacuum and his eyes rolled into the back of his skull as he felt his balls churn and force something through the steel hard shaft.

He could hear their balls churning, and soon after they unloaded into each other. The white stuff filled their mouths and went down their throats into their stomachs. The taste was even better than what had come out before. It was thicker and tasted more potent. His stomach was bulging out from how much he was pumping into his stomach, while the same thing happened to him. Trunks pulled his cock out of his throat, while it continued shooting out the white stuff and covered his pecs and abs. He pulled his cock out of his throat and returned the favor, painting his chest muscles white. He rolled over to the side of the bed, leaking white liquid from his mouth and from the tip of his cock. IHewas in too much of a blissed out state to take out the dildos.


	2. Chapter 2

Whilst only a few seconds, those moments of pure saiyan pleasure felt like an eternity. The borderline painful feeling as gallons of jizz shot through his balls, down his shaft and down his greedy throat. But the taste of his cum as it invaded every part of him, was possibly even better. The meaty taste of his cum on his tongue was all he wanted to eat for as long as it was within reach and it made him throb even harder. Goten's body went numb from bliss and he didn’t even feel his cock slide out of Trunks' throat but he felt the warm sensation of being coated in what was left of Trunks’ spunk when he pulled it out. The thick batter coated his face and pained his toned muscles white. The overwhelming scent filling his nose overrode his brain and filled him with a primal urge. A tail sprouted as if from nowhere and stood as erect as his cock. He lifted Trunks’ legs into the air, facing his dildo filled ass towards him and removed then with his teeth, before replacing the space of the rapidly contracting hole with his tongue. Whilst not as mind numbing as his cock batter, the taste was still beyond what he had experienced beyond today and his tongue stretched to clean out his hole.

When he lifted him up, Trunks thought he was going to shove his cock up his ass, but burying his tongue deep inside was just as pleasurable. He continued shooting out enormous loads, his cum covering the Son parents' bed and the wall behind it. The taste of his cum was still fresh on his tongue. The longer he had his tongue buried in his asshole, the more he shot out and filled the room with the pungent smell of jizz. He didn't care what happened next, so long as they continued fucking and cumming.

It filled Goten with a foreign pride that his mere tongue was making him cum so hard and he began to wonder. He was older so we was probably dealing with this longer than he had and he had no idea how backed up he really was, so now his goal was to make his balls completely empty. He pulled his tongue out of his asshole and readied the leaking tip of his hyper cock against it before crashing in balls deep without mercy. Holding onto his legs and pressing his feet on the mattress next to his head, he stretched and ruined his asshole in a brutal mating press; thrusting inside him dozens of times a second and filling the sound of the forest with the sound of massive balls slapping against his ass. He bent his head over, never letting up his thrusts, and started to lick his pecs, devouring the smelly jizz and sucking his nipples until each was erect before he licked his neck and cheeks slowly as he drank up his friend's cum.

His brutal assault on Trunks' ass was even better than he could imagine. It was more than he could even handle, his mind turning blank from the overload of pleasure. He continued shooting out blasts of cum, covering them both. The bed was completely soaked, and it would be impossible to explain to his parents why they were fucking in their bed, but he didn't care about anything else besides his cock. He vaguely remembered that Chichi had to go to work, and that they had been fucking long enough for it to get dark outside.

He had been wildly thrusting into Trunks for hours, but it was only now that he could find the ability to cum again. He moaned in pure orgasmic bliss that made an approaching black haired woman look around in confusion as she spotted her home from a distance. Every second his cock throbbed in Trunks and the bulge that came through his abs shifted and became invisible from the immense inflated intestines that became filled and overflowed with his jizz. This single cum stream went on for several minutes as the woman continued to approach, occasionally complaining about her journey to the blue haired woman beside her. It still didn’t feel like enough. Without even letting himself finish, he pulled his immensely girthy dick out of his tight anus and sat his own ass on Trunks' cock, the thick meat sliding balls deep inside him without missing a beat as ropes of cum fired like a wave, hitting both the door and Trunks’ slutty face.

Goten's ass was constricting his cock, milking it like he wanted Trunks to fill him the same way he did to him. His cock bulged out his abs as he slammed deep inside of him. He gripped the black tail and pulled hard as he continued fucking him, using it to gain leverage. As he fucked his ass, the two women were getting closer and closer. They chatted about their lives and marriages and children when the black haired woman opened the door. They were now able to clearly hear the slapping and moaning that came from the master bedroom. They also noticed that a strange odor pervaded the house, which only grew stronger as they approached the door. "Come on Goten, take my cock!" The blue haired woman heard her son yell out from behind the door.

Even thought Trunks was yelling as his cock dominated him, he only grinned as his hips smashed against his, the slapping of rough saiyan sex only getting louder and faster as time went on. The two woman called Chichi and Bulma made their way upstairs towards the noise, noses wrinkled at the unfamiliar stench that permeated through the house and only got thicker as they approached. His mind was a haze of cock and cum and ass, his back arched and he started to ride him like a cowgirl with his eyes rolled back into his skull. His whole body tightened as a fresh gallon of potent cum shot from his cock, right as the two women opened the door and took in the scene before them. Their two baby boys fucking wildly, leaving almost every part of the room covered in cum before cum fired at them like a laser beam.

The two women were covered by the blast of cum from Goten's cock. While Bulma was in a state of shock, Chichi raised her voice and scolded the two boys. "What do you two think you're doing!?" Her voice caused the two boys to slow down. It was the kind of voice that immediately told them that they were in big trouble. Trunks couldn't stop as he pumped another load into Goten, the sight of their moms covered in jizz was too much for him to hold it in. Chichi wore one of her normal dresses, with enough space for her enormous breasts that were the hallmark of her familial lineage. Bulma was in a more casual outfit, a tight shirt and a pair of pants that were custom made to contain her ass, which was one of the biggest anyone in the room had ever seen.

He didn’t have time to react. Every part of his body was screaming and tensing for him to stop but that only made his cum fire harder and faster. “M-moooom!!” Goten barely had the time to say that as thick globs of jizz started to make space in his already filled intestines in a desperate attempt to impregnate something. Like wood under a fire, this fueled the potent smelling jizz that flew from his cock, and his mind blank with the scene of his mother’s tits that were somehow bigger than her head and Trunks’ Mom’s ass that looked big enough to hide between. He’d never thought about either of those two women like this but now that was all he could could picture of them. Soft lips, hard nipples and wet holes. He gripped onto the cock as big as his torso and aimed at them in an uncharacteristic display of dominance, coating their skin in his scent as both looked at him with a mortified expression “What the fuck do you think you’re doing!!!” Bulma’s shrill voice was the first to cry out, normally he would have felt like crying from the yelling, but this made him want to fuck her harder~ He moved my attention to Chichi who was blushing and looking at the back of her hand; covered in his jizz and her mouth hanging open desperately.

He pulled out of Goten, the gallons of jizz he pumped into him were flooding out, adding even more to the pungent smell in the hormone and musk-filled air. The sight of Bulma and Chichi made him shoot again, directly into his mom's open mouth while she was getting ready to yell at them again. She coughed when it entered into her mouth, but the taste of it was intoxicating. She no longer wanted to scold the two boys for fucking and ejaculating on them. She now wanted an even better taste of their cum, and to have their cocks fill all of their holes. Chichi licked the jizz that covered her hand, and developed a similar need for gigantic half-saiyan shota cock

As both MILFs in front of them tasted their young half-saiyan cum, Goten could literally smell the need and subsequent craving build up from 0 to 100 in seconds. He stepped off the massive bed and took the flared head of Trunks’ cock into his mouth, sucking out the remnants of his last cumshot (still so much dribbled from between his lips and his chin) and approached Bulma, still filled with a primal desire to stretch her. He took her chin between his finger and thumb, guiding her face downwards before swiftly planting his lips against hers, forcing her sons cum into her mouth. He wrestled with her tongue and could feel her moaning on the taste of Trunks’ cum, his cock bobbed upwards from a sudden throb and hit her in the tit. He waited until she swallowed his cum, her face drowsy and looking drunk on jizz, and guided her to the bed (leaving Trunks to have his way with Chichi). Her mouth was already hanging open as she sank into the memory foam mattress on all fours as he placed the sweaty shaft of his young shota cock against her face, letting her smell it before he slowly but forcefully started to push it down her throat. The bulge would have been grotesque if not for the reason why something thigh-thick was pressing out of her hole and it only motivated me to push deeper, smearing her red lipstick on his impossibly veiny shaft as it disappeared into her..

After seeing Goten kiss his mom with a mouthful of his own jizz, Trunks did something similar. He scooped up some of the cum that still covered his abs and put it in his mouth. He walked up to Chichi and gave her a sloppy kiss, full of her son's own cum. The milf was driven even more crazed with lust, ripping off her dress and wrapping her massive tits around his shaft. Her soft tits were stroking his cock, while she sucked and licked at the tip. She reached behind his back until she found my ass, which she then began rapidly fingering. Her mouth was even better than Goten's, the result of a lifetime of sucking saiyan and half-saiyan cocks. They would give these milfs all that they wanted and more. None of their holes would be spared from their cocks, or from being pumped full of gallons of cum from their seemingly endless balls.

Goten watched in awe and jealousy as Trunks’ endlessly large cock disappeared behind a wall of his Mom’s fat tits and throat. He envied her ability to take him so easily, something Bulma seemed to notice, even through her muffled gagging only halfway down his shaft, she lurched her whole body forward, swallowing his whole cock in one not so elegant movement that left tears running down her face as she looked up at him as if for approval; which was met with both of his hands gripping her blue hair and using it as leverage to slam his wet shaft in and out of her mouth as watermelon-sized balls slapped against her chest from the force of the movement. Her eyes rolled into the back of her skull as muffled screaming sent vibrations through my body but he didn’t care, he was just trying to focus on making sure this hole could fit such massive dicks with far less of an issue. His balls churned and his cock throbbed massively, but not even a powerful stream of jizz firing into Bulma like a hose was enough to slow down his thrusts; it did however stop her sucking his dick like a broken vacuum as she tried not to drown in shota cum, but he just gave her a smack sharp enough to make her suck again, this time with even more gusto as she guzzled down cum better than before. Her stomach was beginning to balloon with spunk as he pumped her stomach directly with the thick liquid.

The combination of her tits and mouth quickly brought him to another orgasm. He gripped Chichi's head and thrusted as deep as she could take him. She gagged loudly on the cock in her throat, and gagged even more from the barrage of cum that shot down and into her stomach. Her stomach inflated from the volume of jizz being pumped into her, making her look like she was pregnant. He looked over at Goten and saw he was doing the same to his mom. He gave him a thumbs up and a wide grin. "Aren't you glad I came over Goten?"

“Yeah this is way better than in my own!” He shot Trunks a goofy grin before returning to the task at hand. He slowly pulled his still erect dick out of Bulma, pulling a glob of cum that dribbled from Bulma’s mouth in her well-fucked dazed state. He swiftly moved, grazing my fingers along the soft flesh of her hips and thighs before making a stop directly behind her. He placed his veiny shaft against both her holes at once and started grinding, lubricating her holes with her own saliva as they twitch from the stimulation. The blue haired milf regains some sense of intelligence back and places her hand over her sopping wet pussy “Not in there.” She said it weakly with a slutty look in her eyes, but he obliged and let her suffer slightly in her silent condemnation for saying it. He placed the red tip against her puckering, pink asshole; he looked at Trunks and what he was doing to his own mother as he thrust inside Bulma, balls deep and in one, almost dry, thrust. “FUUUUUCK!! Fuck fuck shitting fuck!!!” Her screams were strangely delightful to hear as a massive bulge poked out through her stomach, pushing her organs to make room for their permanent guest. His tail moved as if by itself and wrapped around Bulma’s (who was too distracted from screaming to notice) waist twice right before he started to make rapid movements, grunting deeply each time he move as he fucked the tight, clinging meat of her ass in brutal doggy style as she screamed non-stop.

Trunks pulled his cock out of Chichi's mouth and throat, and smeared her face and tits with the cum that still covered his cock. He slid underneath her and thrusted deep into her pussy. "Yes! Right there! Breed me!" She screamed as he thrusted into her sopping wet pussy. He buried my face into her cum-stained tits, letting them cover his head as he hammered away at her. "FUUUUCK!! Bulma, your son is so fucking big!!" Her inner walls were milking his cock more than Goten's ass was, like it was desperate to have him breed the busty milf. His balls were churning at the chance to dump multiple loads into her womb, while her pussy continued gushing with every thrust.

Every thrust into Bulma’s tight ass only made her soft flesh cling to him even harder, when he’d pull out, he could see her hole desperately pulling him back into the wet insides that stimulated every inch of his dick. Every thrust brought him one step closer to filling her intestines with thick jizz that she craved and could never forget the taste of. “What the fuck did you do that made Goten’s dick so fucking fat?!?!” She was barely able to make coherent words between endless moaning and it only made him want to fuck her harder. Goten wanted her to tighten herself even more, and a swift spank to the clapping flesh that was her fat ass did the job perfectly. Soon the sounds of their sex was purely moans and slaps and grunts of carnal pleasure before Bulma's voice cut out from an orgasm that let out an endless stream of pussy juice. Her ecstasy fueled squirting only made him want to fuck her harder and that’s what he did, doubling the speed of his thrusts so she just couldn’t stop cumming.

He quickened my pace, fucking her pussy harder and faster. She was milking his cock even more now, and he was getting closer and closer to filling her up with his potent spunk. Chichi was a moaning mess, unable to form coherent sentences because of the hyper-cock buried deep inside her. Milk began spurting from her swollen nipples, covering them both in her sweet milk. The more he buried his cock in her cunt, the more milk she spurted out. Her pussy was continuously gushing, unable to stop due to the brutal assault by the half-saiyan's super-sized shota cock. "Your mom's so fucking hot Goten!!"

He felt himself going to cum and he reacted quickly. The tightness of her orgasming asshole was literally like a 200 psi vice but that wouldn’t stop his endeavor. In one powerful movement, he ripped his cock out of her anus and slammed it into her gushing pussy. He had only a few moments before he blew, but used that time to slam as deep inside of her. He pierced into her cervix and stretched her womb so a similar bulge from before appeared. He thrusted hundreds of time into her in only a few seconds. Taking in the bumps that massaged his throbbing veins and the walls that stretched from my sheer girth. After one final thrust, he embedded himself as deep into her as he could and released gallons of virile, shota, half-saiyan spunk that filled and overflowed her womb. “BREED ME WITH YOUR HUGE FUCKING DICK!!!!” She kept yelling things like that as more and more cum filled her like a bitch made for sole use of being pregnant.

Seeing that Goten had bred his mom first, it was only fair that he breed his in return. He grabbed her hips and slammed his cock deep into her, breaching into her womb. "FUCKING CUMMMINg~!!!" He screamed before unleashing his load into her womb, saturating her eggs in cum. Her body bulged out and inflated from the volume of cum pumped into her womb. Gallons upon gallons filled and flooded her womb, ensuring that she would be impregnated. Chichi was overloaded by pleasure, unable to do anything but gush over his cock. "That was so good Goten~"

He collapsed underneath Bulma but held onto her ass, making sure his cock wouldn’t come out of her hyper inflated womb. His tail finally unfurled from her waste and was as tired as the rest of his body. He could feel the wait of dozens of gallons worth of virile, pungent cum in her womb alone pressing down as she lay on him. “Yeah it was. Sorry if I broke your mom a little...”

Chichi had collapsed on top of him, after she had passed out from the constant stream of orgasms. Just like Bulma, her womb was full of hyper-potent saiyan cum. Milk still streamed from her nipples, while he kept his cock firmly wedged into her pussy. "And I'm sorry if I broke your mom. You think they'll tell our dads about this when they come back from training?"

Goten started to fiddle with Bulma’s ass out of habit, making her moan slightly in her dazed state and reminding him to let her rest. “I really don’t know. But I want people to know who knocked Bulma up you know? Some weird pride thing I guess.”

"Yeah me too. I think our dads would be proud, since we knocked them up." He played with Chichi's tits, squirting out milk in the process. "They might even let us fuck them instead of them fucking us."


End file.
